Stroke Me
by MrFourThree
Summary: I'm going off the manga in terms of characters and the story. I'm going to do a continuation from Ch. 51 in my own way and maybe make my own edits to the original story. I highly recommend reading the manga up to Ch.51 in order to better understand the story I'm trying to write. Otherwise, *spoilers.* You have been warned. Rated M because of the gore, blood, and other.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 – Confusion

As the night looms on Deadman Wonderland and an ominous figures stands on the top of the tallest building in the park, smirking in what looks like triumph.

"Woodpecker… You will see me. Tonight."

The person jumped off the building into the open area below and begin a slow steady walk. The night was like any other, full moon with hardly any clouds in sight. The moon shined a fraction as bright as the sun, casting a shadow over the figure walking away from the building.

"_The other one wants to see you but I do as well. I know you understand more now and I want to see what you've come up with. That idiot doctor already has his ambitions but I don't believe that you would kill me… I guess we'll see soon enough."_

With an evil, sadistic smirk, "Ksha," was muttered under the figure continued on its path to find Woodpecker.

Ganta was walking with a blank look on his face. This entire time in Deadman Wonderland had changed him. For one, he was no longer surprised by much at this point. The girl he admitted his love too closed up on him and won't speak to him and a crazed doctor wishes for the ultimate power in order to rule with an iron fist. It made him furious just thinking about it. It was his entire fault and his mothers for even doing this "experiment" if you want to call it that.

"She knew that it had to stop… but she didn't stop anything. She watched as that fucking lunatic made… made that creature and I witnessed it at first hand by watching her kill all those people except the animal… Ugh! Damn it all!"

Ganta kicked up some dirt from the ground in frustration. There wasn't much of a bright side to any of this. Being put in that hell hole they called prison turned his life to the worst from the very start, with the exception of Shiro and some of his friends.

"But… she didn't kill them… It was the other one…"

Ganta could feel his mind wondering again… but it wasn't the memories he was forced to watch. It was the memories of Shiro. "Ganta wouldn't intentionally hurt any of his friends!" a girl said.

"_She's right I wouldn't." Ganta thought._

"I want to eat snacks!"

"_You would always love eating them too… I wanted to have another cup of pudding, just as long as you didn't hog it all, ha-ha!"_

Ganta gathered himself and continued walking at a slow pace inside the wrecked remains of Deadman Wonderland. Ever since the Wretched Egg was fully brought back, destruction was inevitable and mostly everything was in ruin. As Ganta made his way through the park, he found a ride that brought back a promise that he had made earlier.

"…Remember… you wanted to ride this…" He looked up at the closed Ferris Wheel, "I promised you that I would take you on this when we got out of here…"

As he looked up at the machine, a swift breeze made its way through. There was a slight creaking in the air as it came but could only be heard by those close enough to the ride.

"…Why did they experiment on you… Why did Tot… I mean Dr Hagire…" he clenched a fist of anger. "_It's not enough that revenge and karma came back to Tamaki. He went insane because he lost and decided to pull the one move that would make sure he wouldn't. A stalemate." _Ganta knew that Tamaki would get bit in the ass sometime soon. Tamaki was the one who put Ganta in this Hell Hole to begin with.

"It was only a matter of time you four-eyed piece of shit. You can burn in hell for all I care." Ganta relaxed his muscles and took a deep sigh.

"_But still, I will make that man pay…"_

"For everything!"

He went over to an area of grass and lay down on his back looking up at the stars. He closed his eyes as he ran through once again the painful memories that were forced upon him at the hands of Dr. Hagire.

A white haired girl lay tied on an examination table, eyes opened barely. The doctor came in ready to administer the shot.

"Don't do it… Mom, don't do it!" Shiro shouted.

Pain quickly engulfed the little girl and soon she began to shout in pain. As the piercing screams grew louder with each passing second, the word "Aceman" could be heard coming from the girl whose wish was to make the pain go away. Then came a sudden utter silence. Ganta looked in a combination of anger and fear at what was created because of Dr. Hagire.

"No… Shiro…" Ganta gritted this teeth together in anger as he could do nothing but sit and watch. He saw enough and quickly went back to reality. Hagire mentioned how he required Ganta in order to achieve his goals and Ganta knows that something big is going to go down.

"I'm not fully prepared yet… I have some searching to do… for myself and her…"

Senji standing over by a window looking out in the direction that Ganta went.

"_He went out there to understand this dilemma that we're in. He's really putting the weight of this world on his shoulders all because of her…"_

Senji knew this time of night wouldn't be appropriate for any sort of attack from Hagire or from the Wretched Egg, but that didn't stop him from keeping an eye on his closest friend.

"Sorry Ganta, but I'm going to stroll on by and make sure you're not going to die. I certainly hope that everything is as peaceful as you make it out to be." Senji said aloud and grabbed his jacket and went over to what remains as Deadman Wonderland.

Deadman Wonderland has been closed for over 6 months now, all that remains is the rubble from the last clash between Tamaki, Toto, and the rest of the Deadmen.

The figure was looking around at all the carnage that remained because of the destruction she had done. The figure felt invigorated because of the damage it caused.

"heh heh"

The person continued down a path and saw the area for rides in the distance.

"I wonder…"

Ganta remained in his spot because it felt somewhat good to him. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling because it reminding him of the Shiro he knew.

"_Ganta! Here's the ball!"_

" _Ganta look! I can do the same thing to my blood!"_

"Why can't you just come back… This whole situation is has gone to complete and utter shit. You even said you loved me and I knew you meant it so why is it that you think I hate you." Ganta said aloud. "Dammit! It shouldn't be like this, it's not fair. Because of my mother and that fucking psycho of a doctor that was her assistant, you have this… this… thing inside you! No wonder why my mom didn't want me fighting with you… This is fucking crazy."

Ganta got up and started walking under the Ferris Wheel. He stopped for a second, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Ganta could sense something was wrong. A different aura surrounded him, different than when he first got to the Ferris Wheel.

"Where is she?" he asked outloud.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – So, due to my lack of being any sort of a good writer (or at least trying to be one), I forgot to proof read and make the proper edits to Chapter 1 so let me say I apologize. Also, looking at it, I find it relatively short. With that said, I will continue from now on to make sure I write the rest of this story effectively and properly so I can have you, the reader, be happy with my product. I'll make sure that these next chapters are better than their previous ones. Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so let this chapter be my disclaimer for the previous and remaining chapters that I choose to write. I have many ideas for stories for different animes/mangas. I'll try to follow a weekly posting for each story, but forgive me if I don't follow it to a T. I'm fairly busy everyday and I try to have a good social life in the mix as well.

In addition, I've recently finished Fullmetal Alchemist for the first time and the story telling was absolutely remarkable. I'm now going to be watching Brotherhood now to see the differences. I find it almost relatively similar to Deadman Wonderland, maybe in terms of body dismemberment, in a sense. Ha, but I really enjoyed it.

On with the show.

* * *

Ch. 2 – Cope

"Where is she?" Ganta asked outloud.

A period of long silence emerged after the question was asked. Everything stood still, it was as if the inanimate objects surrounding Ganta just stood there staring at him and they couldn't answer him. They wanted too but they can't talk. Another gust of wind pushed its way through the remains of the carnival rides.

Ganta could get the sense that something was watching him. He didn't like the idea that the enemy could get the jump on him at any moment when he was by himself, but he it wasn't fear that struck him, it was something else.

"I'm pretty sure I asked you a question, care to answer?"

Looking past the booth in order to get into the ride, a person with a hood stood in the distance. Despite the moon lighting the night, it wasn't enough to show the entire face of the person.

"She's there, you just can't see it," sneered the person.

"I'm pretty sure I can judge that for myself!" Ganta yelled in response.

"Oh can you? That's good, so at least now you'll know exactly what you're up against."

"Take off the hood; I'm not in the mood to talk to someone who wants to hide underneath a piece of cloth."

"I'm pretty satisfied with it on you arrogant little sh*t."

Ganta stood his ground ready to strike when the moment was right. He was about to make his move until the person's hood suddenly came off and the characters face was revealed. The person quickly jumped away from the character who forcefully removed the hood over their face.

"I'm pretty sure, the man told you to take it off and I don't think you're in any position to make any smart-ass remarks either so watch yourself." The character said.

Ganta looked over and his face turned bright.

"Senji! Nice timing!" Ganta shouted.

Senji looked over at the hoodless person standing in the moonlight.

"Mockingbird, you should be dead."

"Fate hasn't reserved that right for me. Until I get what I want, I don't have any plans to die just yet." Toto replied back with a sneer.

"Doctor, you'll pay for putting this guilt on my mother… and forcing her to create that thing." Ganta said angrily. "I would like to think that the numbers now are in our favor. You don't expect to fight a 2-on-1 now do you?"

Toto stood with an angry look on his face. Being outnumbered wasn't something he accounted for when making his travels out to the remains of Deadman Wonderland, and considering the situation and current state of his body, with his severed arm and walking on his and a plastic leg, the odds were definitely not in his favor.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on taking either of you on. On the contrary, I felt the need to talk to this little catalyst."

"What do you me-" Senji started to reply.

"Oh, I know what you mean you asshole." Ganta butted in. "I know exactly what you're talking about."

Hagire's expression quickly changed. He smirked as he turned towards Ganta. The air started getting tense as Senji watched from afar. He quickly took a look around to confirm that there wasn't going to be any more surprises.

"_So, the boy finally understands what lies ahead of him in due time. It'll be interesting how this will go, but I will succeed! It's also good that I now found a loop-hole in the reconnection as well. Turns out, I can have it restarted and you'll get to relive everything over again, I'll just have to savior every moment of it again._

"We're going to be fighting over the same two objects you little brat. The Mother Goose System, and Shir-"

"Don't you dare call Shiro an object, you hear me?" Ganta was livid. "You're just like that damn Promoter, just another power hungry idiot who needs control over everything. You want to know something that I find that seems to be rather foreshadowing?

"And what might that be?"

"Tamaki lost control over Deadman Wonderland. Most of his "experiments" revolted and turned this place upside down. We've escaped and our names have been cleared. You're just like that four-eyed piece of shit, you get the power, but in the end it'll all come back to bite you in the ass."

"Bold statement boy. There's one problem with your theory."

"Please do go on."

"I'm not that idiot Tamaki! He committed suicide when he was backed right into a corner and chickened out! And you're trying to relate this to my downfall? I'm more of a genius than that idiot ever was and ever will be! I created the Wretched Egg!"

There was a small period of silence between the two. The two glared at each other for a little while.

"Our paths are going to cross again my little catalyst. Your goal and my goal intertwine with one another, thus causing combustion. That is our fate and you can't deny a thing!"

Ganta stared at Toto's face. Who was giving him a sneer, evil look. He could only stand and clinch his fist with anger. Toto turned around with his back to Ganta and walked off.

"Do take care of yourself while I'm gone, be sure not to be DEAD when the time comes!"

Ganta watched as Toto walked back into the darkness. Senji glared in the same direction.

* * *

"Come on Ganta, we need to get back to headquarters."

Senji turned around and started walking away, looking up at the moon. Ganta was about to start to turn in the same direction when he heard a faint song playing and froze. His eyes grew a little wider and he understood the melody.

"_I-I don't understand… Why now?" Ganta thought._

The sounds of breathing could be heard behind him. Ganta would be shaking in his shoes, but something was different. He didn't feel a sense of urgency or fear, but he couldn't explain any of it.

"…You're not shaking…"

Ganta turned around to see the figure behind him.

"…"

"…I'm surprised Woodpecker. You seem to be completely at ease. Why is this?"

"Because I chose to not be afraid anymore." Ganta replied.

Ganta looked at the figure straight in the eye. The figure stared back with the same look on their face.

"Wretched Egg… you have something I want back."

"She's right in here, crying." The girl replied pointing to her forehead.

Ganta's anger was beginning to rise, but he remained in a stable state. "Don't patronize me, you asshole."

"I'm only telling you what she's feeling, Woodpecker."

"But at the same time enjoying every last minute of it."

The girl grinned. "Oh yes, I am. I'm her pain, I have no limit in using my powers, and she on the other hand, did."

Ganta looked in confusion,"What?"

"Ah, I see she didn't tell you much when I allowed her to use my body. Well, why don't I fill you in then." Ganta gave a look of seriousness and went along with it. "During your battle with that other Deadman, she began using her branch of sin and that was a grave mistake with proved to help awaken me. Her leg was destroyed and then she began feeling pain, when she even told you she didn't feel pain. At that point, she lost consciousness and she and I had a little talk. She chose death over pain and well… you know what happened after that." She sneered.

There was a period of silence between the two.

"_Something isn't right… Shiro did that for me because she cared for me, I know that much but why was it the last time we spoke she was acting in a way that resented me… I don't get…" Ganta thought to himself. "Was she… doing the same thing I did when I went off by myself to stop that Promotor? I wonder…"_

Ganta broke the silence between the two " ...I wanted to ask you something personally."

Wretched Egg glared back at Ganta, curious for the question. Ganta closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why let me be the only survivor that day at my school… I know it wasn't Shiro who killed them all." He stopped for a second and continued, "It occurred to me just recently during the time I've had this little piece of jewelry in my chest. All this time I was wondering why me, you're the one that let me survive of all the students you killed. Then you implanted this jewel into my chest or…"

"Or?"

"Or maybe it was Shiro."

The girl started gritting her teeth together in anger and tightly making a fist with both hands. Ganta opened his eyes.

"It was Shiro… Wasn't it?"

A silence took place for several minutes.

"You should ask her that yourself. It's not my position to answer such a question."

"I have a feeling that you know it was her."

"I don't owe you an explanation for anything Woodpecker. The other one can explain it to you but the problem with that is this… You've given her the impression of not liking her. She hates what she's become and will push you out of the way because she doesn't want your help anymore!"

"…That's a lie…" Ganta said quietly.

"How does it feel Woodpecker? Knowing that in the end, ALL of your friends are dea…"

"YOU SHUT THE F*CK UP! I'M DONE LOSING MY FRIENDS AND YOU'VE KILLED MOST OF THEM! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SIT BY AND WATCH YOU DO MORE OF YOUR KILLING?"

"Jesus… You're loud."

"SHUT…" Ganta wound up his right arm, catching the Wretched Egg off guard. Ganta, furious with anger, extended his arm, making content with the Wretched Egg's face. "UP!" The Wretched Egg put her hand to her cheek, seeing if there were any bruises or blood. She turned towards Ganta.

"You don't understand it do you… I've lost almost everything in my life and you killed them all. My mother, my friends, and now... now, you want to take Shiro away from me… and you think I'm going to let you do this to me?

"Ganta, that's enough." Senji butted in.

Senji put his hand on Ganta's shoulder and gripped it tight. Ganta turned and saw that Senji was doing his best trying to restrain himself from attacking the enemy directly in front of him. Blood started floating from Senji, he wanted to attack but knew this wasn't the time or the place for such action. The air around them was getting tense, like it could be cut with a knife.

Ganta took a deep breath and exhaled, "This… can wait." Ganta rose his left arm in a gesture to stop Senji. "She'll get her fight… But it will only be from me."

"I'm eager for blood Woodpecker," the Wretched Egg replied with a sadistic grin. "And Shiro won't be coming back. But she'll be watching you beg for your life."

"I'm going to save Shiro… and make sure you stay asleep, permanently."

Ganta turned around and started walking away with Senji, with plenty on his mind while the Wretched Egg stood in the distance with her head looking down and the moon shined on her. The girl quickly jumped into the air and descended towards Ganta. The right side of her face brushed against the left side of Ganta's head and she quickly jumped in the air and went away from the two men. Ganta looked up and his eyes went wide as she left.

"She's a quick one isn't she?" Senji asked.

"Yeah… that's definitely going to be the hard part when I face her. She's so quick, she could dodge all of my attacks with breeze and it's not like I'm a limitless supply of blood for a course of a long-drawn out battle."

"I need to ask you something Ganta."

"What's up?"

"Did she whisper something to you?" Senji asked with curiosity. During the course of the Wretched Egg's descent, Senji turned his head in time to see some sort of lip movement which made him curious about what happened.

"Oh no… it was nothing."

Senji still had his doubts but decided to drop it for now, seeing as though he knew it wouldn't go anywhere. He was still questioning about what was mentioned about Ganta's jewel in his chest, and he was wondering if Ganta was in any pain because of it.

Ganta kept walking at pace with Senji, thinking about the conversations with Hagire and the Wretched Egg. So much was going through his head, not to mention that he felt a small burning in his chest. Ganta was wondering why was it that the pain wasn't as bad as it was before. All of this was driving him crazy and he couldn't keep his composure anymore. His eyes started rolling in the back of his head and lost his footing.

"Ganta? Ganta!" Senji said surprisingly.

Senji looked down at Ganta and sighed. _"Yeah, the weight of world on your shoulders kid." _Senji thought. Senji hated how this was ending up and knew he would have to carry Ganta back to base.

"All that and then some. Not to mention how your branch of sin is hurting you more than you know."

Senji carried Ganta all the way back to base and took him to his room, it was the least he could do seeing as though Ganta saved his life from Hagire.

"Man… I need to lay down myself. It's been a long night and we still have to plan our next course of attack."

Senji left after saying that and went to his room to go to sleep.

* * *

-Sometime later in the night-

"I-I'm confused…"

"You wanted me to make the pain go away and here I am."

"…I'm so empty."

A silence filled the space surrounding the two talking.

"I want a cookie."

"Go find some then, the old man said they're in the usual spot…"

"I already ate them before… before…"

Another silence filled the room.

"He is a fool."

"Don't make fun of Ganta!"

"Try and do something about it! I've made you stronger because I took in the pain and thrived off it. I loved all of those shocks, the shots, everything. He hates you now because you ran away from him. You didn't even let him speak. Your assumptions are the reason you drove the only person who carec about you away. Then you asked me to take away the pain and I'm going to, just like you asked me."

"I-I… I'm just confused! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"How can I when I'M A PART OF YOU?"

"I WANT TO TAKE A WALK. JUST DON'T TALK FOR A LITTLE YOU MEANIE!"

"You'll understand soon enough you insolent child."

The figure walked into the darkness and felt nothing. It's mind wondered off, thinking of sweets and high sugary snacks. But those thoughts quickly changed into memories of its past, which in turn cased the figure to tear up.

"_Come on! Come on! Get up Ganta!"_

"_I'll get you this time Shiro!"_

_The two children went at it with one another; unfortunately Shiro always was the victor which didn't seem fair to Ganta._

"_Why are you always the one who wins? It's not fair!" Ganta said with a fit._

"_I don't know haha! Let's eat lunch! We can share my pudding I brought today!"_

"_Okay!"_

Tears started developing in the person's eyes.

"Ganta… help."


End file.
